You Won't Be Mine
by Pussin Boots
Summary: This is a GD, G H fic. This first chappie is pretty much a summary. And thank you very much to Matchbox 20 and their CD Mad Season, for creating the song that gave me the idea, You Won't Be Mine.


This is a Ginny/Draco fic, ending as a Ginny/ Harry fic. This first chappie is pretty much a summary. And thank you very much to Matchbox 20 and their CD Mad Season, for creating the song, what gave me the idea, You Won't Be Mine. Well here it goes!

**You Won't Be Mine**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, bored as, well; let's just say she was really really bored. Sighing she looked out the window into the rain that was know pelting off the window. She returned to her potions homework, bored, but considering how Potions was on the 'morrow… Her report was on the Drought of the Living Death. So far all she had written was;

_The Drought of the Living Death is a potion made with asphodel and wormwood and is extremely powerful, thus the name the drought of the living dead. _

Clearly this was going to be a very long night. Sighing yet again she began to let her mind drift, dazing off into her dream world, going with the rhythm of the rain drops. In her mind clearly blazed a dark, cold floor and walls, dark and wet. In the middle of the floor, trying to stay as close to herself as possible, in a tight little ball, sat a red head, her hair wet, from the sweat of her last nightmare. She must have sleep walked again. In walked a man, he shined in the moonlight that fell through the small stilts in the wall. He walked over, his face plastered with concern, and then, impassiveness. She didn't notice that he was there, until she felt his hand on her shoulder, in silent comfort, or what comfort this spoiled man could give.

_I take your head around the world,_

_And see what you get, from your mind._

_Write your sole down word for word,_

_And see who's your friend,_

_And who is kind._

_Well, it's almost like a disease,_

_And I know soon you will be,_

_Over the lies._

Again Ginny lay, from yet another nightmare, but this time she was on the field, lonely and warm, practically burning. It was becoming more and more clear in each dream, each terrible dream. It was getting more and more dangerous, yet he still came, this time offering more comfort.

_And you'll be strong,_

_You will be rich in love,_

_And you will carry on,_

_Oh, But no, oh no, _

_No, you won't be mine. _

This time it happened, but in front of the school, they know knew he was after her again, they were still linked. They ran away in fear. Even the one person who had helped her over these past few months when it was growing, he left, with the rest of the Slytherins. The only one to comfort was the one with the most to fear already. His jet black hair was muzzled and wettened by the snow that had been in deep fall.

_Then take your straight line for the curve,_

_Make it stretch,_

_The same old line,_

_Then try to find if it was worth what you spent,_

_Why you guilty for the way your feeling now,_

_It's almost like being free, ya,_

_Well, I know soon you will be with me, over the lies._

It happened again, and they both came, they both tried to comfort, but their hatred for each other was to strong. One left, leaving the blond man who had abandoned her in front of the school to help her through it this night.

_And you'll be strong,_

_You will be rich in love,_

_And you will carry on,_

_Oh no, oh no, _

_No, you won't be mine. _

She tried to hide the blood on her arms from him, but it shown in the moon light. The cuts had appeared in her sleep, the mark almost completed, but she would not accept it, she burnt it away. He ran. The one with the scar came and helped her to the infirmary, to save her from the blood loss. She explained everything, first to the one who helped her, then to the one who had ran.

_Well take yourself out to the curb, _

_Sit and wait,_

_A fool for life,_

_And it's almost like a disease,_

_Well I know soon you will be,_

_You will be over the lies._

She loved him, but they both loved her. In the end he knew he must leave, but he would not. She wanted to cry for the times he had abandoned her to her fate, only to have the one who loved her truly to help her. He left in the end, only to do as bidden by the one who caused her pain in her sleep. He left her, to love and be loved by the one he hated, by the one who was not afraid to help her, the one with the scar.

_And you'll be strong,_

_You will be rich in love and you will carry on,_

_Oh, But no, oh, I no, oh no, _

_You won't, won't be mine._

Soooooooo, do you like? I dunno if I should write it was a story or end it there. TELL ME PLEASE! Should I continue? Explain in detail what happened?


End file.
